A skin laxity measurement system which provides a skin laxity measurement tool and methods of measuring skin laxity.
Conventionally, skin fold measurements are taken by drawing together a portion of the skin and the flexible subtissue below the skin at certain selected positions on the body and the limbs. For example, these measurements can be taken at the back of the arm (tricep) and at the hip (iliac crest). For men, additional measurements may be taken at the front of the arm (bicep) and at the upper back (subscapular). The sum of these measurements can then compared with a chart to determine the relative amount of fat.
A substantial problem with conventional skin fold measurement can be that because of the resiliency of the skin and the subsurface layer of fat, the measurements obtained will necessarily be a function of the pressure applied by the caliper. To overcome this problem a standard pressure for taking skin-fold measurements is often utilized and constant pressure calipers are available.
However, there are problems with constant pressure calipers designed to measure skin folds. First, constant pressure calipers such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,239 to Lange utilize a spring to apply pressure between the jaws and the pressure generated can vary proportionately with the distance to which it is extended. Second, to overcome this problem, constant pressure calipers can be relatively complex. For example, Lange employs a gear and lever system to obtain constant pressure over the range of distances through which the jaws may be extended. Third, due to the aforementioned complexity, constant pressure calipers can be prohibitively expensive. Fourth, constant pressure calipers urge the skin and subsurface layer of fat together to allow assessment of the relative amount of fat but do not assess the amount of laxity in the folded skin. So while there may be a decrease in the fat underlying the skin there may still be noticeable loose skin and this degree of laxity may not be measurable with conventional constant pressure calipers.
Accordingly, the instant a skin laxity measurement system and skin laxity measurement tool and methods of measuring skin laxity provides a solution to the problems associated with conventional calipers for skin fold measurement.